We are young and we are strong
by sarcasmwithabby
Summary: Um. We are young and we are strong is a story about 5 half-bloods.  Not counting Annabeth and Percy.  And how they get into trouble.  There will be sex in this story, boy on boy/girl on boy, etc.
1. Chapter 1

We are young and we are strong.  
>Main People.<p>

Alexander Matthews:

[Looks like Andy Biersack.]  
>Alexander Matthews is a normal 20 year boy, kinda. When he turned 16, he found out who his father was, the God of death, Hades himself. Alex is no longer in Camp-Half Blood. He is living on his own, fighting for his life when he has too.<p>

Edward "Eddy" Matthews.

[Looks like Jayy Von Monroe.]  
>Eddy is Alex's older brother, by one year. Hades is his father too. Him and Alex have the same powers [Regular Demi-God powers.] The two no longer age anymore. Eddy stopped again when he was 21, Alex when he was 20.<p>

Angelica "Angel" Aalina.

[Looks like Elsie Enchanted. The story will be in her POV and Jake's.]  
>Since she is the daughter of goddess of love, she goes by Angel. But Angel finds herself ugly. She doesn't know why, maybe it was because she was bullied all her life. Called "faggot-ass" because she is bisexual. She likes both boys and girls. She swings to girls mostly. But there was one boy who made her almost straight. Alexander Matthews. The two are madly in love with each other. They fell in love with each other when they met in Camp-Half Blood. She is best friends with Jace Crimblebottem.<p>

Jace Crimblebottem.

[Looks like Matt Good.]  
>Jace is best friends with Angel and Alex. He was the son of the god of war. He can be bitchy at times, but really sweet too. He's about 10 years older then them all, but they still all love each other.<p>

Jacob Crimblebottem.

[Looks like Christian "CC" Coma.]  
>Jake is madly in love with Eddy. But Jake is gay; he hasn't come out of the closest yet. He's afraid of what his older brother would think of him. He's afraid. He's... Well he's bi, like Angel. He dated girls in high school. But Eddy... Eddy made Jake gay. Eddy was everything to Jake. His word, his life, the only person he really loved. He and Jace are step brothers. Jake is a human, Jace a Demi-god. They still love each other a lot; they are probably the closest brothers you'll ever meet.<p>

Becca Clearwater.

[Looks like Hayley Williams.]

Becca Clearwater is a bitch. She looves fucking things up for everyone. She is the daughter of the goddess Eris, the goddess of misfortune. She and Angel used to date. Then Angel met Alexander. And of course, Angel left her for him. And Becca hates the two "happy" couple. She is still in love with Angel, and it always trying to find dirt on Alex.

Andrew Aalina.

[Looks like Danny Worsnop.]

When Andy meets Aphrodite, he fell in love._ Hard_. He thought he would never meet someone as beautiful as her, but he was wrong. His baby girl, Angelica, was much beautiful. That's when Aphrodite had to leave. Why did she leave him and their baby? Why did she leave him? Andy never loved again. The only thing that kept him on this earth was Angelica. Only her. He couldn't lose her like he did Aphrodite. Then he knew why, because she was the goddess of beauty and love. That's why he loves her so much, thinks she's so beautiful. He still found a way to talk to his daughter while she was away at Camp Half-Blood.

[Soorry the bios are so short. D: The fic is muchhh longer! :D]


	2. Chapter 2

We are young and we are strong.  
>[1]<p>

Angel's POV.

I let out a soft sigh. The grass was wet. But I didn't care. I looked up at the stars. I left him. His hand on mine. I smiled, looking to the side. My love. The love of my life. Alexander Matthews. We were camping for the next two days. We were sleeping under the stars. Alex lit a fire easily. He just snapped his fingers. That's what I loved about him. How we were so different. I sighed, moving closer to him, laying my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I closed my eyes, matching my breaths with his, soon falling asleep.

I woke up a couple hours later. Alex's arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me there. He was asleep, and snoring. I smiled, gazing up at him. I brushed my fingertips along his jaw line, tracing it. God, he was beautiful. I frowned, removing the hair that had fallen in face away. He made a low grunting noise, tightening his grip on me. "...You're staring at me." He said in his sleepy voice.

I smiled, nuzzling his neck, looking away from him. "No I'm not." I whispered, pressing my lips against his neck softly.

"My sweetest love." He said to me, stroking my hair. He let out a yawn and kissing my head. "It was creepy."

I smiled. Then I felt my stomach get knotty. I gasped, sitting up, running to a bush. I heard a gasp, and then felt cool fingers holding my hair back as I threw up. I frowned, wiping at my lips. I had been throwing up lately in the mornings. And I've been missing my period a lot. _Oh God no._ I gasped, looking down. I raised an eyebrow, counting in my head. I've missed three periods. I let out a sigh, looking at Alex.

"My love? You're not getting sick, are you?" He asked me, a frown on his face3.

I sighed, lying. "Yeah.. I think I am." I was no good at faking. My voice would always crack when I didnt tell the truth.

Alex let out a sigh, watching me. "You know, I can tell when you lie." He said softly.

I let out a sigh, watching his face. I bit on my lip, then looked down. "I.. I think I'm pregnant." I muttered, looking up.

Shock came onto Alex's face. Then a soft smile came on his face. I have to say, I've _never _seen him that happy. Alex bit down on his lip. "I've.. I love kids. I've always wanted them." He whispered, nodding slowly.

Jake's POV.

Becca had a smirk on her face. "Hm..." She whispered. "One good and I mean _good_ reason why I shouldn't tell Eddy… Or Jace."

I gasped, looking up at her. "Please... Don't." I cried. "I'll beg. Becca, please." I whispered, looking up at her. I was on my knees. I looked like I was going to cry. Jace would hate me, Eddy would never talk to me again. I bit down on my lip, trying not to cry in front of her.

"N'awww. Is Jakie-Wakey crying?" She asked in a rude tone.

I sighed, trying to get my shit together. "No. Jakie-Wakey is not crying." I whispered to myself. I sighed, getting up. "Fine, whatever." I said loudly. "Go tell. Tell _everyone_ I don't give a flying fuck." I screamed at her. "You're just jealous, Becca. You're jealous because I could get a man, and you can't." I said with a smirk.

"Oh…" Becca said, smirking. "Bad choice of words." She whispered to me, getting up, and left. God, I hated her. Why was Jace dating her? She was such a bitch. I frowned, knowing I would get crap from Jace too. For not telling him. I let out a groan and walked to my room. I whimpered, taking off my shirt, and layed on my bed, my back flat on the bed. I wanted to sleep, to cry, to die. I hated who I was, so much. I rolled over on my side, covering my face with my pillow, falling asleep.

"He's... he looks like an angel when he sleeps." I heard a voice say in a soft tone.

"He does." I heard my mom whisper to the man.

My eyes fluttered open. My hair was covering my face, so they didn't notice. I was fucking freezing my balls off. I let out a groan, reaching for my blanket. A smile came out my face, pulling it up to my shoulders, cuddling into it. I let out a sigh, feeling the warmth come over my body.

"…Jake?" He asked.

I sighed, looking up to see how it was. Eddy. He frowned, looking down. "No. I'm asleep."

"No you're not." Eddy said, walking over too me, sitting by me.

I sighed, sitting up by him, my blanket still wrapped around me. "What do you want? Come here to make fun of me for loving you? Because, Eddy, I think you're perfect. In every way." I said, sighing.

Eddy frowned, gazing in my eyes. "No." He whispered softly, looking at me. "I… I wanted to tell you… That I am to." He whispered.

I frowned, looking up at him. "What…?" I whispered. I bit down on my lip, looking at him. "You're… You're gay too?"

He nodded slowly, biting down on his lip. He out a sigh then looked down. Soon, his eyes flickered back up to me. "I… I love you too." He whispered lowly. "You're perfect. Everything about you. You're nose, your lips, your eyes, your ears, your cheeks…" He said loudly, crushing his lips against mine.

Our noses ran into each other, which was a little awkward for a first kiss. He forced is warm tongue in my mouth, attack all sides of it. I let out a soft moan into the kiss, letting my tongue do what is pleased. I tasted him. All parts of him. Then I tasted his tongue. Eddy massaged his tongue against mine roughly.

Then I heard someone clear there throat. I pulled back from Eddy, to see who it was. It was Jace. I frowned, looking down. Eddy let out a sigh, leaving my room. I looked at my older brother. He looked... Mad. I frowned. "I-"

He cut me off before I could talk. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, looking at me. "I don't care who you like, what you believe. Jacob, you are my baby brother. I would love you the same, no matter what." He said to me.

I smiled softly, looking at him. "I… I was just scared. I'm sorry." I whispered, looking a shamed. "Could you ever forgive me?" I asked him, looking up at him.

Jace nodded slowly, a smile on his face. He came over to me, his arms out wide. "Bro, I love you, no matter what." He said softly.

I nodded, walking over to him, giving him a hug. I smiled softly, looking down. Becca didn't ruin my life. She made it a lot better. I was no longer scared of my sexually now, I embraced it.


	3. Chapter 3

We are young and we are strong. 2

Angel's POV.

When me and Alexander first met... We both _hated _each other. Percy and Annabeth had to take us out of the room before we started to claw each other's eyes out. I remember the first day we met.

He was a year older than me. And I was crying about being away from home. My dad lived in LA; Camp-Half Blood was in New York. I sighed, sitting under a tree, looking around at all the boys and girls. Some of the people could be five years, others could be about 30. I was 14 when I was first at Camp. Alex was 15.

Jace looked down at me, and cleared his throat. He dropped his hand down to me. "The first day is always the hardest."

I smiled softly, looking up. I took his hand, and he helped me pull myself up. I sighed, brushing the grass off my butt. I looked up at him. "Thanks." I said, trying my hardest to smile.

"Hey, I was like you too when I first came. Then... My mom had another baby, so I was mad when I couldn't be there with her." He said, shrugging.

"I'm Angel." I said to him, smiling.

"I'm Jace." He said as we walked. "Son of Ares." He said in a caring tone.

"Son? Or Ares?" I whispered. "I... I-" I flat lined. I had no clue who my mom was. "I'm daughter of Andrew Aalina?" I asked, frowning. Dad would never talk about mom. All she saw where pictures. She was beautiful. My mother. We looked alike, only I got dad's hair.

"Ahh. Fun for you." He said with a smirk. "You get to sleep in the Hermes cabin until we find out who your mom is." Jace said with a smirk.

"…Oh." I whispered, frowning. I raised an eyebrow. There was a boy with dark black hair. He was sitting under a tree, talking to it. I frowned, watching him.

"That's Alexander. He's son of Hades." Jace whispered to me. "He's talking to Juniper. She's a tree nymph, so… That's why he's talking to a tree."

I smiled, nodding slowly, taking all of this in. I let out a sigh. I missed my dad. I frowned, hearing a horn. It was dinner time. I frowned, looking at the Hermes table. There was no room. I held my plate close to my body, and looked around. I sighed, seeing Jace wave at me from the cover of my eye. He was sitting by the tree boy, and another boy. The tree boy and the other boy looked alike. Brothers, maybe? Jace pointed to the spot next to him, and I sighed, sitting by him.

"Alex, Eddy." Jace said to the boys. "This is Angel. She's new." He said, nodding towards me.

Meanwhile, I was stuffing myself because of how hungry I was. The drive was so long to New York. I gasped, my eyes going wide, looking at the boys. I raised an eyebrow, swallowing the food down. "Uh... Hi." I said, giggling softly at what happened.

"Hi!" Eddy said happily, putting a hand out. I smiled, shaking it. "I'm Eddy." He said nicely.

"I'm Angel." I said, smiling.

Eddy kept staring at me. Like he's never seen a teenager before. "You're uh… Really pretty." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said, trying not to blush.

Alex frowned, looking at his brother. "I'm… Alex." He said.

"Hi." I said, and then continued to eat.

Another boy and girl came to join us. The girl just stared at me, her eyebrow cocked up. "Wow… I've never seen a girl pig out like that."  
>I frowned, almost chocking at my mouth full of food. I chuckled when I felt Jace's hand on my back, patting it softly. "The drive to New York was long, ok?"<p>

"Where do you live?" The boy asked.

"LA." I said, looking down. I coughed stubble, looking at Jace.

"That's Percy and Annabeth... And here comes Grover." He said with a smirk as a ginger came to sit by us. He just stared at me, like Eddy did.

"Can I help you?" I snapped, frowning.

"Oh! Uh…" He said bahhing of embarrassment. "You're pretty, that's all." He said.

"Well, I don't find her _pretty _at all. I find her to be… Gross, she probably got a nose job." Alex said, rudely.

"I…" I gasped, getting up. I hate people. So much. "I got this nose… No, I got _everything_ from my mother…" I said, mad. When I get mad, I'm mad. I'm fucking pissed. I frowned, walking off, more like storming off. I frowned, walking around. I heard Jace bitch at Alex and jog after me. I wanted to go home. With my dad. And his noise ass. I missed him, so much. And I knew he missed me. I sighed, biting on my lip, sitting down, trying my hardest not to cry. I sighed, looking up at Eddy who had jogged after Jace.

"I'm sorry for my brother..." He whispered down at me. "He just gets grumpy… Around new kids, how they are so clueless. He'll warm up to you, I promise."  
>I sighed, nodding my head at Eddy's words.<p>

The next day I found out with cabin I belonged too. The Aphrodite one.

And Alex did warm up to me. I remember the day he first asked me out. We were playing catch the flag. Only a bit more bad ass.

Me, Alex, and Percy were on the blue team. Annabeth, Eddy, and Jace on red. Alex and Percy were fighting of the reds, while I looked for the flag. I gasped, seeing where it was. Then Annabeth jumped out at me, like she did Percy his first day. Annabeth never liked me. She always thought I was a pig.

She cut me up, like she did with Percy. I gasped, falling down, my head hitting a rock. I heard someone cry my name, like a blood lust scream. I watches Annabeth drop down, and in a burry, a black figure ran over to me. It was Alex. I gasped, feeling the blood drip out of my head. Alex helped me up. "Angel!" He cried again, looking at me, trailing his eyes up and down. "Are you ok?" He asked, biting his lip.

I nodded. I felt dizzy. I sighed heavily, hugging him tightly. I wrapped my small arms around his chest, hugging him. I never wanted to let go. I frowned, knowing I was bleeding all over his shirt. I sighed, starting to pull back, but Alex didn't let me.

He just held me. There, in that field. I smiled at the words he spoke. "Angel. I really like you, ok?" He said, "I… I just want you. And only you. As mine. And no one else's. Will you go out with me?" He asked.

I nodded, smiling softly. "Yes." I whispered to him.

I smiled, remembering how sweet he was like it was yesterday. We were at home now, just him and me. He had fallen asleep with his head on my tummy, cuddling it. He was so kind, so sweet. Once he warmed up to you, he was like a puppy. He would treat you right, and never leave your side.


	4. Chapter 4

We are young and we are strong. 3.

Angel's POV.

I let out a sigh. I woke up, looking at the sleepy Alex. He was on my tummy, still. I smiled as I brushing my fingers threw his hair. He snored softly. "I want her to look just like you." I whispered lowly.

Alex frowned, nuzzling my tummy. "No." He muttered lowly. "I want our little Taylor to look like us. You. Me." He said in a soft tone, drawing little circles on my tummy.

"As long as she has her blue eyes." I mumbled, smiling.

"No." Alex muttered, kissing my tummy. "She will have my nose, your jaw line, my chin, your cheeks, my forehead, your eyes, my black hair, and you're shortness. She will be perfect." He mumbled, drawing a heart on my tummy. "Daddy loves you, Taylor." He said, in a soft, caring, fatherly tone. Oh my god. He is going to be the best father ever. I bit down on my lip, nodding slowly. "I don't care. As long as the baby is healthy. And safe. And loved. By you and me." I whispered.

Alex layed his hand on my tummy, and crawled back up to me. "I love you. So much." He whispered, kissing me softly.

Later today we went to my dad's house. To tell him he was going to be a grandfather. The house lights were on. I sighed, picking up the mat, unlocking the door with the key. "Dad?" I said. I heard a groaning nose. I gasped, getting worried. "Daddy!" I cried, running around in each room. He was in the kitchen. On the floor, past out. "DADDY!" I cried, grabbing his face in my hands, my eyes getting watery. "Andrew! Please. Daddy... I need you! Wake up." I whispered. I sat on the floor, and I moved his head in my lap. "Alex!" I cried. "Call 911!" I yelled to him.

The next day, I was asleep. In the ER room. I fluttered my eyes open. I sighed, walking over to my dad. "Daddy." I whispered softly. "I... I don't know if you can hear me." I said to him. My dad OD. On ecstasy. He was in a coma. They thought he wouldn't wake up, because someone almost chocked the life out of him. They think someone put it in his whiskey. "I.. I miss you. So much, daddy. I... I'm so sorry." I whispered, putting his hand on my tummy, smiling softly. "You're... You're gonna be a grandpa, daddy." I whispered, tears in my eyes. "I..." I whispered, walking back to my seat, crying slightly.

Jake's POV.

Alex was going to see his dad? What. No. Eddy was coming with him. But no. I wanted to come too. I wanted to make sure my baby boy was ok. Eddy frowned; Alex was waiting for him in the car. "Baby." He whispered to me, laying his forehead on mine. "You can't come with us." Eddy whispered, crushing his lips against mine, but luckily I moved my head to the other way, so it landed on my cheek.

"Edward..." I whispered, still looking away. "Please." I said, turning my head to look at him. I frowned, framing his face in my hands. "I love you. So much... Please baby. Let me come with you. I'll act straight in front of your father for you, my love." I whispered.

"No." Eddy said, gazing into my eyes. "You shouldn't have to act anything for me... Not for anyone. Not even for my father." Eddy muttered, pushing me against the wall. "For no one." He whispered.

I frowned, turning my head against to face away from him. "I don't want you to go without me." I whispered, biting down on my lip. Eddy moved his head to my neck. He kissed it softly. I frowned.

"Stop." I whispered, trying not to moan. My neck... Is my special point. It's really sensitive, so just by Eddy's kisses, it turned me on.

"Why?" He purred against my neck.

"Because I'm trying to be mad at you." I said, letting a moan leave my lips.

"But ba-"

"Don't 'But baby' me. Just don't. You're brother is waiting for you." I said in a harsh tone. I sighed, wiggling away from under him. Yeah. I was pissed. I frowned, listening to his boots click after me. I ran into my room and locked the door. I frowned, sitting on the bed, my arms crossed over my chest, like a child would. Was that all I was? A child? Is that why Eddy wouldn't take me with him?

Alex's POV.

I frowned, waiting for my brother to get in the car. I drummed my fingers against the wheel. I honked the horn, and a few minutes Eddy came out. "God." I said when he got in, "I thought you to where fucking." I said with a chuckled and started the car.

"Shut up, Alexander." Eddy muttered, frowning. He looked... pissed.

I sighed, driving away from the house. I let out a sigh, looking at Eddy. He had the map. We were going to see Hades, to beg for Angel's father back. She's... she's so sad. Depressed. I've never seen her like this. She won't eat, sleep. I have to beg her to go to sleep. That's why I left her in the room with her dad, so she could be with him when he wakes up, if he wakes up. My father was the God of Death. He kept the souls in line. I sighed, looking at the map. No. I'm not driving my lazy ass to Texas... But then again, Eddy_ hates _driving. He just can't do it. I sighed, following the map.

It took about a day for us to get there. My eyes were heavy, hard to keep open. Eddy was in the next seat, passed out asleep. The clock read 12. I sighed, blinking, keeping my eyes closed for awhile. I gasped, jumping up, slamming on the brakes. Eddy gasped, "LETS GET A HOTEL FOR THE NIGHT, OK?" He cried at me, grabbing his heart.

I gasped, turning into a Hotel parking lot. "Mhm." I whispered, rubbing my eyes. "I can't walk." I whined, jumping on my brothers back. He chuckled and walked me inside, paying for our room. When Eddy let me down, I ran to my bed, jumped on it. I gasped, feeling so good. I kicked off my boots and took off my jacket. Soon, I fell asleep.

Aphrodite's POV.

I smiled as I walked through the depts of hell. Hades wasn't home. My dear beloved "husband" wasn't home. I smirked, walking down to the souls. I sighed, looking at all the new ones. Death… It was a horrible thing. I sighed, my eyes fixing on one that looked like someone I knew. I picked up my black dress, my heels clicking as I walked over to it. "You there?" I asked at the soul. "Young soul. Turn around, please." I said to it. The soul seemed to be lost in a gaze. He looked like he was going to cry. That's all I could tell, it was a he. I frowned. "Soul!" I cried to him.

He frowned, turning around. His ghost-like shape was read, full of fire. That meant he wasn't dead yet. It was alive, but burning. ODed, is what Hades told me. "What?" He asked, looking up at me. I was taller than him, because of the heals I wore."Uh..." He frowned, looking at me. "I'm sorry, what do you need?"

I gasped, looking down at him. It was him, my Andrew. I looked at him. "And… Andrew?" I whispered lowly, picking my dress up again, running to him.

"…Yes?" He asked. He didn't remember me.

"It's me… Aphrodite." I whispered to him.

"Wh-What?" He asked, moving his hands to my face, but they didn't stay there. His fingers just went through my face. I gasped, shivering. "My… My love?"

I nodded, looking at his face. He had bags under his eyes, he looked tired. "Why are you hear?"

"I... I don't know. I just woke up here, I think." He mumbled.

"Oh my Gods… What about Angelica?"

"I… She's with me, I don't know. I hear her talking to me… I wanna walk back. I wanna go back to her. But I don't know how…"

I frowned, shaking my head. "I'm so-"

"We're going to be grandparents." He said, cutting me off.

"What? Who's the father?" I asked angrily.

"His name is Alexander." He said with a smile. "I've met him. He cares for Angelica a lot." He said, still smiling. "I wanna wake up. How do I do that?"

Alexander. Matthews? Hade's son? I frowned at that name, looking at him. "I… I don't know, love." I whispered. Andrew was the only man I really loved. Even if he was human. I let out a huff, looking down at him. "You have to try, to wake up. Like this is just a dream, and you can wake up-" I frowned hearing someone call my name.

"Aphrodite, my love, come here." It called for me.

I looked at Andrew, and ran off to find Hades. I put on my best fake smile, and walked into the room. "Hello, my dearest." I said.

"Mhm, hello." He said, clearing his throat.

"What's wrong, dearest?" I asked, walking over to him.

"The meeting... with my brothers. It wasn't good." He said, pouring himself a glass on whiskey. I let out a sighed, sitting by him.

"I'm sorry, love." I whispered. Hades frowned, nodding softly. He pressed the glass to his lips, drinking some of the whiskey. "My love?" I asked, looking at him. "I… I know you like me happy, and I know that you _really _love me. And I really love you, no matter how many times I say I don't I do." I said, frowning. But I love Andrew more.

Hades' eyes flickered to me. His lips twitched up into a smile. "You… You do?"

I nodded, chuckling softly. "Well. At first… I didn't. Because, you know, you kidnapped me." I said, watching his nod, he was about to say something, but I still talked. "Then time pasted, and I grew to like you. Just like, as a friend. But then more time... you were my best friend. Then I found myself falling for you. I'm sorry how I bitch and whine about being here. I'm happy, truly am. I'm with you." I whispered.

"I… I love you, Aphrodite." Hades whispered to me.

I nodded slowly, looking at him. "I love you too… But is there one little, bitty thing you could do for me?" I asked.

Hades smile turned into a frown. He gazed into my eyes, blinking slowly. He nodded. "Alright. What is it?"

"I want a soul to go back." I whispered.

"I'm sorry my lo-"

"It's not dead yet. It's in a coma… My love, please." I whispered, begging. "You know I hate death. He has a family he needs to get too." I said, looking at him.

Hades let out a sigh and rubbed his temple. He looked at me and nodded slowly. "Alright." He said.

I smiled, sitting up. He let out a sigh, and I walked Hades to Andrew. Hades let out a huff, and looked at the soul. "You're free to go, young soul." Hades said, waving his hand.

Andrew's soul soon faded away, which meant he was awake now.

Angel's POV.

I gasped when my father woke up. He was choking thought. I cried to the doctors. Dad sat up, wanting his feeding tube out. "Do you want the tube out?" The doctor said in a calm tone. My dad nodded. The doctor pushed down on his chest, making him sit down again, and slowly pulled the tube out of his mouth. My dad still coughed. I gasped, running over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Daddy!" I cried, looking at him.

"H... Hey." He gasped from my embrace, but hugged me back.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"Hey, kid." He mumbled in his British accent. "I missed you to. Now can you get off me?"

I nodded, pulling out my phone. I called Alex, waiting for him to answer. "Alex… My dad is awake!" I cried into the phone.

Alex flat lined, his voice cracked. "W… What?"

"My dad!" I cried of joy, my cheeks hurt from smiling now.

"Oh… Andrew woke up?" He whispered his voice neuroses. I heard him in the back ground talking to Eddy, but I couldn't make it out. I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alex mumbled. "I'll be there in a few days. My and Eddy are having a brotherly weekend."

I smiled, "Okay." I said, pouting.

About an hour later, they said they would let my dad out. We were sitting in Denny's, my dad digging into his food. I frowned, starting at mine, slowly picking up a fry and eating it. "Bloody hell, Angel. You're a damn Aalina, eat like one!" My dad said his mouth full of food.

I sighed, looking up at him. I slowly started eating. Then I remembered how I love food, so I ate more food. I gasped; breathing threw my mouth, the taste of berries on my tongue. It tasted so good. I frowned, wanting my Alex.


End file.
